Looking Through the Hourglass of Future
Plot Traveling to 2042,see how the things have change on time Transcript Raj:Hmm...Hi,want something?...Oh yes,that photo...If i see the future?Of course...Oh well,i can see the future of 'em,just let take my hot cocoa there...*Takes the hot cocoa*Right*drink a little*Well,let me tell what happens in 2042...*breathes creating a smoke to see the future* Future Sight(Dear Future Kids) *2042**Future*England*Law office* Liz:I DONT FUC***NG CARE,YOU CHEATED ON ME ROCKLEY!! Rockley:DON'T PLAY LIKE DAMSEL ON DISTRESS BI***,YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST *Keisha,Austin and Rocky Jr. watching they swearing* Keisha:Wow,mum and dad are fighting again...Why they brought us here?And most important why Jr. are here? Austin:Must be cause your father cheated my mum first,and got that mini dad here Keisha:Wait a sec.Your mum?She is our mom Austin:She isn't your mother when you defended Rocky,instead of her Keisha:Cuz' i saw her cheatin' first Austin:Nuh-uh,he cheated first *Lawyer enters* Mr.Murlock:*carrying the suitcase *Okay,okay,no-fighting on my office*sits and opens the suitcase*Please Mr. and Mrs.Jones-Smith- Liz:Mrs.Langford,you mean,right? Mr.Murlock:Whatever...I'm here to you sign the divorce*takes the papers on the suitcase* Liz:God,i swear,it's the last day that we stay togheter in matrimony Rockley:Bon voyage bi**h *Liz,Rockley,Keisha & Austin start making tirades and argues togheter,while Rocky Jr.lookin' sad* *In France* Amber:Mom!! I don't wanna be a freakin' doll! It's like pink,fat mosquito Fran:*thinking and smiles*You look like a lot with your another mother Amber:Why can't i dress with suit and tie? Fran:I asked you,and you answered:Whatever,and here we are Amber:Ugh!You should know about me Fran:*sigh*Like that things with TNT Crates with the italian gang?We both are concerned about that,and you should be ashamed with that.They're dangerous,every deal that you with 'em,if you don't do or break the deal,we aren't ready to lose you Amber:What you think that i am?A stupid little girl?I know handle they all by myself,OKAY!! Fran:What your another mom thinks about that Amber:She agreed! Andressa:*on the bathroom*I didn't agreed with that,girl! Fran:She agreed,right.I guess that pink dress looks right to you,what about a gloss Amber:Not Fran:*takes the lip gloss*You don't have another choose little lady*and pass on Amber* *In Brazil* *in a street market* Lewis:*fanning himself*Jeez,why here's so hot? Diego:Lewis,sai daí. Lewis:Why? Diego:You are next to a oven Lewis:*looks to a chicken roasted oven*Oh...that oven*moves away* Diego:Okay,so what do you think living here in nowadays? Lewis:After what happened at the congress, things are going well. There were plenty of people complaining about the bad government. It looks like they cleaned up, made the economy go up and took care of the environment. Diego:You know a lot of this Lewis:Of Course,we started to live together here,when we got Felix,speaking of him,where's him? Diego:Felix are in home taking care of others,it was Cruz gone with us Lewis:*counting on fingers*Wait,if Felix are in home with others,Cruz are with us...Where's Eon? Diego:I think i found him*Points him with his boyfriend Liam* Lewis:*affectionated*Awwn,remember something in us Diego:*taking the veggies*Really?In what? Lewis:Look at him Diego:Ok...*looks they kissing and smiles* *In Canada* *Pank running the show **singing* *at the end of the show* Pank:*On the stage**with mic*I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CANADA!!SEE YA LATER!*Exits of stage* *on the dressing room* Pank:*taking out the wig and makeup**and sees the photo of his husband and his child*Hang on guys,i will coming home soon Tori:*enters*Mr.Del Rosa? Pank:Honey,what i said?Don't need make this formality Tori:Right,Pank.But,you have a video call of your home Pank:*happy*Really?Bring it here Tori:Right*going out and take the notebook**and borrows to Pank* Pank:*opens the notebook*Hi,my darlings Taroth & Shy:*on the video chat*Hi Hanky Panky Pank:HaHa,i have missed this all.Tell me all the news on the home Shy:*on video chat*I've got a 10 in Geography test,and...*change his emotions* Pank:And what,honey? Taroth:*on the video chat*Shy broke one of that awards that you won Pank:Really?One of then?This isn't so bad... Taroth:*on the video chat**sighs*Shy,tell the truth to him... Shy:Not,you promised! Taroth:But it's better than hiding and turning worst than that Shy:but-But... Taroth:*stressed*Fine,i'll tell him Pank:*on the video chat*Tell me what,hubby? Taroth:Shy are being bullied,on the school.Anything that i've done,always come worst,i've being on the hospita with ze days ago Pank:What!?!And you teld all of this now!!?What do you have in mind!?! Taroth:Taking care of Shy,while you still on your Tour,around the world! Pank:Look i'm trying to still reasonable,but darling,i will be home soon than you think Taroth:But what's about your- Pank:Don't mind it.My family my priority too.I'll back soon,see ya.*turns off the notebook*Dear,can you remark again one of my shows? Tori:Again?Pank,you promissed to names like GaGa to make an appearence on it Pank:Dear,you know,it's personal this time*smiles* Tori:It's always personal to you.*exits of the dressing room* Pank:Aff,hot-headed*looks to your family photo* *In USA**Isabella's house* ... Isabella:*looking tired*Dear,i'm really tired to mediate this fight,i don't have mind on it. Zayden:But,Isabella,you are only one to resolve this Isabella:Zayden,you got that emancipation,but I don't even know how to reconcile couples Zayden:Hmm...I see Isabella:Zayden,you are almost of adulthood,you should be a little more mature,'cause it happens.Some families breaks up,even when you wasn't preparated with this Zayden:*begging*Can at least help 'em,please?You know 'em Isabella:Sorry,but i can't.If not even exposing them to television helped, I think they just need to take a break.One idea that they both can have separated vacation Zayden:It's a good idea?But they can do slip and,cheater eachother. Isabella:It's a risk that they can pass.If they don't cheat,probably they love eachother Zayden:If they cheat? Isabella:Probably what can i say it's:they will break up *on an AA group* Egypt:Ma', are you relapsing again into alcohol Ami:No, no, I didn't have any-*starts the hangover* Egypt:Mom, you drank yesterday, kept screaming my dad's name and crying,we're trying to help to you mourning,do you think that your late husband would like you in that way? Ami:Uhh i don't know... Egypt:Right,we arrived,remember,Nando will catch you when the meeting is over.No drinking on the bar Ami:Ok...You won't be disappointed Egypt:At least that you can do,now,gimme that flask Ami:Which flask,i don't have any flask Egypt:You have it on you breasts,now give me that now Ami:*sighs**takes the flask from your breasts and delivers to Egypt*Now,get out! We'll see on home later Egypt:Right...*walks* *On the Angus' * Kerry Ann:*with Tatianna,sitting*I'm worried with Rocky Jr. Tatianna:You know how my dad is Kerry Ann:A gym rat? Tatianna:No,he protects of his babies Kerry Ann:I don't know,Rockley he's just don't like you to look down on him in front of your kids,besides that,he just like other ordinary father Tatianna:How is an ordinary father?That means that you are an ordinary mother? Kerry Ann:*nervous*Err...*sees a client*Look a client*goes there* Tatianna:Mother... Photo Album Hello?We Can Talk To... Now Re-United Trivia *The character childrens are: **Amber:age 16(Daughter of Andressa & Fran) ***Amber has an strong italian-french accent ****It said that have triplets,but it's unknown the names of others two **Zayden:Age 20-21 & Idris:Age:18(Son of Shazz & Bernadette) ***Zayden and Idris are emancipated due to extensive family quarrels **Keisha:Age 18 & Austin:Age 17(Daughter and Son of Rocky & Liz) ***They are divorced,but Keisha lives with her dad and two half-brothers.Austin lives with his mother on England **Shy:Age 16(Adopted son of Pank & Taroth) ***Shy is intersex guy **Egypt:Age 19 & Hernando:Age 16(Sons of Ami and her husband) ***Actually Ami is widow when his sons had between 6-9 years **Tatianna:Age 15 & Rocky Jr.:Age 4(Sons of Kerry Ann & Rocky) ***Rocky got Tatianna on an extramartial relationship.Rocky Jr. got when Rocky started to live with Kerry Ann **Cruz:Age 19-20,Eon:Age 18,Felix:Age 17,Skye:Age 14 ,Autumn:Age 15 & Marina:Age 14(Children of Diego & Lewis) ***Autumn and Skyler are adopted **Tori(Age:23-24) & Kendrick(Age:21)(Daughter and Son of Isabella & Tay) ***Tori is Pank's Assistant *The age of the characters in 2042 are: **Liz:46 years **Rocky:49 years **Andressa:41 years **Fran:39 years **Shazz:45 years **Bernadette:44 years **Ami:47 years **Lewis:46 years **Diego:42 years **Pank:43-44 years **Taroth:47 years **Kerry Ann:45 years **Tay:47 years **Isabella:47years Category:Episodes Category:Season 2